


A is for Allegiance

by Sid



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alphabet Soup Challenge, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-17
Updated: 2014-02-17
Packaged: 2018-01-12 21:16:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1200985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sid/pseuds/Sid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul Davis, SGC <s>fanboy</s> advocate.</p><p>Written for <a href="http://fignewton.dreamwidth.org/208983.html">SGC Alphabet Soup</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A is for Allegiance

Paul Davis came to the SGC as a stranger. Not as a friend or an advocate, but as a representative of the Pentagon, wholly concerned with the wishes and interests of his superiors.

That didn't last long.

The interests and needs of the SGC went beyond military hierarchy and national boundaries. Paul had considered himself their ally from day one, in his capacity as liaison to their allies among the Joint Chiefs. As time went on, however, he found that considering himself to be their _only_ ally worked out much better. He couldn't be there for them all the time, but whenever he was sent, he put his heart and soul into achieving whatever outcome they sought, because they weren't about nickels and dimes and politics and old hatreds.

In time they gave him an office. Paul was more honored by that than by any military decoration he'd ever been awarded. His name was on a door in the most important facility on the planet, just because they appreciated his efforts. Because they liked him.

He came as a stranger, but now he knows every inch of every corridor. He knows where the bullet holes were, before they were efficiently patched. He can point to the corner where Doctor Jackson tripped, spilled his coffee, dropped two books, and bumped his head while busy theorizing why the Asgard wore no clothing. "What's bigger than a trifecta?" Colonel O'Neill had asked Paul rhetorically, before placing his handkerchief into Daniel's hand and turning him around to head for the infirmary.

Is there something bigger than a trifecta? Paul wouldn't know the answer to that, because he's not a gambling man. He leaves that to the brave women and men of the SGC, who gamble with their lives every time they go through the Stargate. Who risk everything for the security and future of their country and their planet.

He's just proud to have their backs. They will always be able to count on him.


End file.
